


Warm

by Lafaiette



Series: Solas Fluff Friday [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is wearing a nightgown, but it’s unlike anything he has ever seen: it’s enormous and it covers her almost like a curtain, hiding her curves and willowy body. The color is… he doesn’t even know how to describe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

“Solas?”

He hums, then looks up from his book to redirect his gaze on the closed door of the closet.

“Yes, _vhenan_?”

“Please, promise… promise you won’t laugh.”

He blinks. Scarlet went in there to “change for the night”, an unusual event since they undress in front of each other almost every day. He didn’t ask more, though, respecting her privacy and desire to change clothes alone.

This, however, he didn’t expect.

“Why should I laugh?” he says, smiling, and Scarlet sighs from behind the door.

“Because this is… it’s a surprise, but it’s _special_ and I don’t know how I look in it.”

“Oh.”

Blood rushes to his cheeks as his mind conjures vague combinations of outfits he doesn’t even know, but can imagine all the same. He is not an expert on fashion, but…

His mouth gets dry as he pictures Scarlet wearing the satin robes or the laced nightgowns she observed with wonder in Val Royeaux. Did she buy one of those…?

“Solas?”

“Y-Yes. I am still here.” he clears his throat and adjusts himself better on the bed, placing the closed book on his lap. His pants suddenly feel tight.

“I promise, _vhenan_.” he says and his breath hitches in his throat as the door slowly opens.

Scarlet steps out, opening wide her arms with a small smile and red cheeks, and all he can do is stare.

He keeps staring, for so long that she grows worried and starts babbling: “Does… does it look bad? It’s too big for me, isn’t it? The color is so strange too and…”

His lips twitch and even if he hurries to tighten his jaw, so much that it hurts, his mouth still betrays him, because he lets out a tiny snort. Scarlet groans and looks down at her outfit with shame.

“I knew it, it’s terrible!”

She _is_ wearing a nightgown, but it’s unlike anything he has ever seen: it’s _enormous_ and it covers her almost like a curtain, hiding her curves and willowy body. The color is… he doesn’t even know how to describe it. It’s blue, but it’s so sharp that it resembles the hues of electric spells Dorian so loves to use and it seems to _reflect_ the light coming from the fireplace and candles.

There are golden embroideries on the heavy fabric: they are so tiny he can’t make them out, but he is pretty sure they are supposed to be nugs. 

Finally, there is the most hideous fur along the sleeves and collar. 

Despite the ugliness of that… _thing_ , Scarlet still looks beautiful. It’s the outfit that looks… funny.

“It is not so bad…” he tries to say, only to fail miserably and snort again. She sighs and sits on the edge of the bed, waiting patiently for him to calm down with a flat expression.

“Forgive me.” he says, reaching out to take her hand. Now that she is sitting so close, he can see better the patterns on the fabric. Those golden things are indeed nugs and he lets out a giggle, which he desperately tries to stifle behind a hand.

“Don’t worry.” Scarlet says, giving him a pointed, but amused look, brows arched, smile wry. “You can laugh if you want. You have all the reasons to.”

“I am sorry.” he croaks out, his cheeks aching. “I swear, _vhenan_ , I am not-” Another giggle, then he musters all his strength to stop and turn serious again. He doesn’t want to embarrass her.

In fact, when she sees that he has calmed down, a shy, ashamed expression replaces her amused one and she looks down at their joined hands, cheeks red.

“Forgive me, my love. I was not laughing at you.” he says softly, kissing her forehead. “Where did you acquire this… particular nightgown?”

“You mean this monstrosity?” she chuckles, looking at him from under her long eyelashes, then she sighs. “An old Orlesian noblewoman sent it to me. She wanted to thank me for our alliance, so she commissioned a famous tailor, but…” 

She lifts one arm to show him how big, large, and loose the sleeves are. “I think he never worked on clothes for elves before. Also, if this is the Orlesian fashion Leliana so admires, I am going to give all the presents the nobles will keep sending me to her.”

“Why did you wear it, if you do not like it?” Solas asks, now able to study the nightgown without laughing. He tilts his head, tracing the golden nugs with a finger. “It is much different from what you usually like and use.”

“I don’t know. I don’t understand human fashion and tastes, but I thought that if the most famous tailor of Orlais made it, then it had to be good.” She plays with the fur, which clearly has been tinted. “Also, that old lady wanted to give me something for Skyhold’s cold nights, so I decided to try it. It’s so heavy that it’s indeed pretty warm.”

“It does possess good qualities, then.” Solas smiles, caressing her cheek, and she laughs. 

“Yes, but I was warm at night even before receiving this. It’s just not worth it.”

She quickly removes it, but instead of discarding it on the floor - or burning it in the fireplace like it deserves -, she neatly folds it and places it on the couch.

“I will give it to Leliana tomorrow.” she says with a bright smile, going back to the bed wearing only her breastband and smalls. 

Solas takes her hands and kisses each of her fingers, then pulls her closer and whispers as she rests her head on his shoulder:

“You said you feel warm at night.”

“Always.” she grins, pecking his lips, and he hums, a content smile on his face.

“Shall we go to sleep, then? Warm and comfortable under the sheets, wearing nothing but these?”

He grabs one of the natural and soft furs they use every night and wraps it around Scarlet’s body. She lifts it and covers him too, cuddling into his arms.

“Yes.” she says softly, smiling, her eyes bright as he leans down to kiss her. “That is a brilliant idea, _vhenan_.”


End file.
